In This Life or Another
by queenofthe7kingdoms
Summary: "You're a what?" He asked her. Something told her he understood her words just fine. "Please don't send me to jail," she whispered. "No, I won't send you to jail Zoe," the police man said. "I think I have somewhere else in mind."
1. Prologue

**I had a sudden idea for a Kyle/ Zoe fic and I wrote the first chapter last night. I hope someone read it. **

**This is the epilogue, considering I like to add a small back story to the story. **

* * *

Zoe sat in the questioning room at the police station. She sat quietly in the hard wooden chair, and toyed with the frayed hem of her shirt. When the fabric no longer held her interest, she started to pick at her nails. She did different things to distract her from thinking, because she found out that if she kept herself busy, she wouldn't delve into the thoughts that truly bothered her. Of course, and she knew this as soon as she stepped into the room, that certain things would come to an end.

She stopped pacing the room, and sat back down. Not finding anything to do, her dreaded thoughts swam to her attention, and she wanted desperately to push them back into her mind, but they wouldn't go away.

_"It's not your fault, sweetheart. it's no one's fault. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know if you had it or not...Zoe...you're a witch," her mother told her._

_Zoe covered her mouth to stifle her cry as she watched with horror as the boy she had just been with was taken out of her bedroom on a stretcher._

_"What happened mom?" Zoe asked her mother, who just kept shushing her. It didn't calm her down._

No, Zoe didn't understand what had happened exactly. All she knew was that the boy started to bleed out from the nose, eyes, and ears. She didn't know why that happened, everything was going fine, nor did she know why the policemen took her away from her house- away from her mom- and to the nearest police station.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she did know that when the police man came into the questioning room, she was in hysterics.

"Zoe, I'm going to need you to calm down," he said. She covered her mouth and took deep breathes between her fingers, calming down slowly.

"Do you know what happened to the boy you were with?" He asked her, folding his hands on the table in front of himself.

Zoe shook her head. "No," she said. "Everything was fine, and then...he started bleeding. My mom came home, called the police, and took me out of the room." She answered honestly.

The police man nodded his head, but didn't look satisfied.

Zoe blinked hard and asked, "Is- is he okay? Tell me he is."

"Zoe...the boy is dead. He suffered from a brain aneurism."

The tears returned and blinded Zoe. She cried out, openly sobbing in front of the police man. She didn't care. She rested her forehead on the table and cried.

"How?" She asked, her voice wavering and muffled because of the cold, steel table.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," the policeman said in a hard tone.

Zoe looked up at him, sitting up in her chair. She couldn't talk.

"He had no triggered warning of the attack, and no medical history has noted a brain aneurism that runs in his family."

The police man frowned at her, and she broke. She shot out of her chair, nearly knocking it over. She backed up, her eyes blinded by hot tears. "My mom told me I'm a witch, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't please PLEASE don't send me to jail, I'm not ready for the life of a criminal, I can't..." Zoe cut herself off, and realized her mistake when the police man's expression changed.

"You're a what?" He asked her. Something told her he understood her words just fine.

"Please don't send me to jail," she whispered.

"No, I won't send you to jail Zoe," the police man said. "I think I have somewhere else in mind."

x

The car ride seemed to drag on for hours, and Zoe was sure it wasn't just her. She wasn't told where she would be taken, she was just stuffed into the back of a police car, with handcuffs on. Somewhere along the way to wherever they were headed (Zoe was sure it was hell itself), she had run out of tears and felt a certain numbness spread through her body. In one way, she thought it was a good numbness; it took away the heartache she was feeling.

The car stop abruptly, and jostled her awake. Her eyes stung, wanting more sleep, but she made herself stay awake. The police men pulled her out of the car, and led her towards front stairs of a nice looking building. Zoe's heart started pounding in her chest, and she was almost sure the police men could hear it.

A woman dressed in the garbs of a Sister met the policemen and Zoe halfway down the steps.

"I'll take it over from here gentlemen," she said in a gentle tone, flashing a warm smile at Zoe.

Zoe saw the policemen start to leave and she wanted to call out to them, but stopped herself.

When she met the Sister's blue eyes, she didn't feel much calmer.

"Welcome to Briarcliff," the Sister told her.


	2. Day 1

**Chapter 2. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Day 1

Zoe's eyes shot open as the ring of the whistle echoed through the air. Taking a few seconds to recollect her thoughts, Zoe slowly got out of her bed, and stretched her still tensed muscles.

Zoe stepped out of her room (as Sister Mary Eunice called it) (Zoe called it a cell block), and followed the crowd of women to the restrooms to brush her teeth and use the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom, Zoe saw Sister Mary Eunice coming towards her.

"Good morning Zoe," the Sister said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Zoe said, trying to sound cheerful. She sounded more like she just had her foot ran over by a car.

"Don't forget to go to the common room after you have used the facilities," Sister Mary Eunice told her.

"Right," Zoe said. "Thanks."

Sister Mary Eunice smiled at her and walked on.

Zoe nodded to herself and walked on down through the bedroom hallway. She managed to get herself lost, and so she stood along the wall, hoping some other poor soul could help her out. She should've asked the Sister where the common room was, but she thought she could reach it herself.

"You're lost, aren't you?" A male voice asked to her right, as footsteps approached her direction.

She turned to see a young man walking towards her. When he was closer, she saw he was really young, maybe in his early twenties. He had blond curly hair that was swept in his brown eyes.

"Is that your super power?" She asked. "Sensing a loss of direction?"

"One of them," the guys smiled. "I have at least four."

Zoe laughed and asked, "Do you know where the common room is?"

"Ah, yes- are you new?"

Zoe nodded.

"Okay, don't worry, everyone gets lost around here, even me, and I've been here a few years, come on," the boy said.

Zoe followed the guy who turned, and led her back down the hallway. He walked beside her, something people didn't do often, she noticed.

"You're not dressed like everyone else is," Zoe said, noting the guy was dressed in black pants and a black shirt.

"I work here," he told her, giving her a smile.

Zoe smiled back at him and she found her nerves calming instantly. "Where is _here _exactly?" She asked.

"The heart of the state," the guy told her. "And don't worry, you're completely safe."

Zoe nodded, and she and the guy arrived at what she figured was the common room.

"If you need anything, ever, just ask. I'm Kyle." He said.

"Thanks Kyle," she said. Zoe started towards the door, and the guy- Kyle- said, "Hey wait."

Zoe looked back at him.

"What's your name?"

"Zoe," she said.

Kyle flashed her another sweet smile and she gave him a short one before entering the common room.

x

As soon as she entered the common room, Zoe immediately tensed up again, all feelings of safety gone since she parted ways with the guy, Kyle.

She didn't want to stand there and stare around the room, so she took a seat on the closest end of the blue sofa there. Zoe noticed that there were quite a few people in the room, and most of them stared at her.

The seconds she had unbothered by anyone were short, and she didn't have time to enjoy them. A short girl with frizzed red hair sat beside her, invading her personal space.

"What do we have here?" She asked, touching Zoe's hair.

Zoe ran a nervous hand through the same strands, freeing them from the girl's hand. "I-I'm Zoe."

"You're a good girl, aren't you?" The frizzy red head said, leaning close to Zoe's face. "Good girls don't last long here," the girl took a pause and laughed loudly. "You look like you're about to shit yourself, girlie. You'll be eaten alive in here, babe. It's only a matter of time." The words themselves aren't what made Zoe nervous. The way the redhead said them are what scared her.

A new girl stood in front of the redhead with her hands on her hips; a cigarette between her fingers. "You're in my seat bitch," she said.

The girl with the frizzy red hair looked at the new girl and as she stood, she said, "Good luck with this lemon."

The new girl replaced the redhead's seat. She didn't say anything Zoe nor did she look at Zoe.

"Who was that?" Zoe asked.

The other girldidn't look at her, but said, "You're new right?"

"Yeah," Zoe said.

"So am I," the other girl said. "And given the choices around here, it looks like you'll be my only friend." The girl flipped her hair out her face and looked at Zoe.

Zoe's eyes widened when she realized who was sitting beside her.

"You're-"

"Madison Montgomery. Movie star." the girl said.

"Why are you here?"

"Killed my last director." Madison said, giving Zoe a once over. "The other bitch was right, you know." She blew out her smoke before saying, "You're a soft girl. I can tell ever since you walked in the door, after talking to the walking ken doll that works here. You'll be eaten alive. You got to toughen up otherwise you'll never survive," Madison pulled something out of her bra and handed it to Zoe. Another cigarette. "Take it, you'll need it."

"I don't smoke," Zoe said.

"You will," Madison said. She held it out farther to Zoe who took it. Madison held out a lighter to Zoe, and flicked it on. "Welcome to hell, kid."


	3. Day 5

**I din't expect anyone to like this story so far, but thank you guys! I re-wrote this chapter over and over because I didn't know how to start it off, but I think it's okay. I hope you like it! xo**

* * *

Day 5

Zoe was sitting quietly on the blue couch in the common room, when Madison joined her. "I hear Sister Jude's back," she said.

"Who?" Zoe asked.

"The head bitch who runs this place," Madison said as she pulled a cigarette from her bra. She reached for the lighter on the table in front of them before saying, "She went away for a 'business trip' as Sister Barbie says. I say that's a croc of shit." Madison lit her cigarette and tossed the lighter back on the table.

"What does Sister Jude do?"

"She'll put you through the seventh circle of hell if she believes it's what will make you better. That's all you need to know."

"Better?" Zoe whispered. "But I'm not crazy."

"Neither am I," Madison said. "But they won't listen to us...It's a filthy damn world we live in, Zo." Madison blew the smoke out from between her lips, leaned back, and rested her legs on the glass table before asking, "What did you do to be in here anyway?"

Zoe sighed and said, "I killed my boyfriend by accident."

Madison blew her smoke out again and chuckled. "How do you kill someone by accident?" she asked.

"I didn't know what I was doing would kill him," Zoe said. It was the truth.

"And what were you doing?" Madison asked.

Zoe's face suddenly grew hot as she realized what mistake she made. _Shit, shit, shit, I don't know what to do, shit,_ she thought.

"I can't tell you," she blurted. _Now you sound like a wuss_.

"What are we nine years old? Just tell me," Madison said.

"You'd think I was insane," Zoe said.

"And what would I do, report you?" Madison asked sarcastically as she motioned around the room.

Zoe took a deep breathe and said, "I had sex with him."

Madison's face fell and a second passed before she laughed once. "No fucking way," she said.

"It's true, I didn't mean for it to happen. My mom told me that some past members of my family were...gifted," Zoe's words came out in a rush, "I turned out to be the next one in line to be gifted as well."

"Fucking shit," Madison said as she quickly dabbed the red hot end of her cigarette in the glas bowl on the table. She stood and grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Where are you ladies going?" One of the male patients asked the two girls slyly. "To the ladies room?"

"Fuck you," Madison said to him as she pulled Zoe out of the doors. Turning the corner, neither girls saw where they were going when they both smacked hard into someone.

"Whoa there, sorry," a familiar voice said. Zoe smiled when she saw it was only Kyle, even though he had nearly lost his balance due to the collision.

"Kyle," she said.

"It's a good thing I'm not Sister Jude," he said. "Where are you two going, anyway? You're supposed to stay in the common room."

"Zoe just started her period and we got to get her to the bathroom!" Madison said as she walked around Kyle, pulling Zoe along. Zoe had no time to say something to him because Madison was still pulling her along.

When the girls reached the safety of the bathroom, Zoe said, "What was that ab-"

"What do you mean about special gifts in your family?" Madison demanded.

"Just that," Zoe said. "There's nothing else, why?"

"You mean like a witch?" Madison asked.

Zoe's jaw nearly dropped. "You know?"

Madison sighed in relief and leaned against the wall behind them. "Halle-fucking-lujah! I'm not the only one."

"You're a witch too?" Zoe asked.

Madison nodded just as a girl ran into the bathroom and into a stall and threw up nosily into the toilet. "Meet me in the South hallway at ten," she whispered before leaving the restroom.


	4. Day 5- night

**This is a super short chapter but I had to stop it somewhere, the next one is a little longer. **

**I don't own anything just what I come up with**

* * *

Zoe sat against the wall of the Southern hallway in the shadows and waited for Madison. It didn't take long for Zoe to hear her footsteps coming in her direction.

"Zoe?' Madison whispered.

"Over here," she said.

"Did you almost get caught?"

"No," Zoe said.

Madison sat beside her ,and stretched her legs out in front of her. "Dammit you're lucky. Your boyfriend almost saw me."

"Kyle?"

"Yeah," Madison said.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say girlie."

"Are you sure we won't get caught down here?"

"No one comes down this hallway."  
The two were quiet for a few seconds, then in a near whisper, Zoe said, "You said you're like me..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, but I don't have the same power you do."

Zoe pulled her knees to her chest and asked, "What can you do?"

"Move stuff around," Madison said. "That's how I got here in the first place. I killed my director, and argued that I didn't do it...some more shit went down...and now here I am."

Zoe nodded, and was certain Madison wasn't able to see the movement.

"What about you?" Madison asked. "You didn't tell me everything."

Zoe sighed. "I killed my boyfriend and when I was asked about it, I let it slip that I was a wit-"

"What the hell would you do that for?"

"It was an accident," Zoe argued.

"You never ever tell anyone what we are. _Never_. Zoe, it's no wonder you ended up here. Most people don't know that we actually exist, and we need to keep it that way."

Zoe toyed with the hem on the ugly blue dress she had to wear, same as the other girls. "Are there more like us?" She asked.

"Yes. I don't know if any are here, but it's not like we can go ask around, right?" Madison said. Her voice dropped to a bare whisper and she added, "But whatever happens, we can't let the Sisters know anything."

Zoe nodded, "or else we'll be stuck here."

"Right," Madison said. "We should head back."


	5. Day 6

**this chapter is super short and I hate it and I'm sorry! but each chapter is about a certain day, and this one just happens to be cut short. thank you for the kind reviews and follows/ favorites**

* * *

Zoe jumped awake when a loud buzzing sound rang in the air.

"Get up!" A male voice was saying in the girls' hallway. "Everybody up!"

When Zoe's door was opened, she stepped out, and saw the others standing against the walls, beside their bedroom doors. She did the same before a woman dressed in a Sister's robes walked into her. Zoe watched as a policeman went into her room. "Check everything," the woman barked to him.

"Nothing here Sister Jude," the policeman said.

_Sister Jude_, Zoe thought, remembering what Madison told her. Zoe flinched when a hand took a hold of her chin to turn her head. She looked into the eyes of the Sister.

"You're the girl who was taken here from the police station," the woman said. "Murder of your boyfriend..." the Sister released her cheek and then gently slapped it. "We'll make you better sweetheart, don't worry," she said before she and the policeman moved on to the other rooms.

Zoe didn't understand what she meant until evening came.

x

Zoe didn't know where she was being taken to, and when she saw the room only had a white bed in the middle next to a machine, she started to protest.

"No, no!" She said, as she was pulled towards the be. "What is that?"

"It'll make you better, dear," a man told her.

"Keep her still," Sister Jude ordered from the corner of the room. "Make sure she doesn't get away."

"She's not going anywhere Sister," the young man who held Zoe's legs said.

Zoe didn't scream until the doctor painted a clear sticky something on her temples.

"I'M NOT SICK!" she managed before one of the men stuck a cork between her lips and held her face.

She tried to say things- she even tried to cuss out everyone in the room- but it was to no avail. Zoe squeezed her eyes shut, and felt pressure on her temples.

And then the shock came.

Zoe's screams were muffled by the cork that was between her teeth. Her back arched, and her muscles tensed. In the moment, Zoe was sure something popped in her throat before her world turned black.


	6. Day 8

**Here's the next chapter! Ir's one of my favs so far. ****This is also the longest chapter yet. **It's in Kyle's POV. I was originally going to only have this story in Zoe's POV but that was difficult for this chapter. 

**There's a reference to one of my favorite scenes in AHS season 1. I'm sure you'll find it (: **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Day 8

When Kyle heard about Sister Jude putting Zoe under the shocker, he was furious. But of course, he was not allowed to say anything to the old woman; not if he wanted to keep his job. He was fine with Sister Jude running the place, he could tolerate her actions some of the times, but he was not okay with her giving the electric shock to anyone whom he didn't think needed it.

He thought Zoe was too sane to be where she was. Even though he didn't know why she was there (no chance in hell was he going to ask), he found a good person in her. And even though he hadn't carried on a complete conversation with her since her arrival, he very much wanted to spend more time with her...even ask her out on a date. Yes, that was a stupid idea, given the current circumstances, but Kyle was an optimistic person.

On the sixth and seventh day since Zoe's arrival (yes he kept count), Zoe's nurse, Maria, told him he wasn't allowed to see her then. It wasn't until the eighth day, was he allowed to visit her.

She was still on the bed except for her breathing. If people didn't think she went under the chocker, they'd think she was sleeping. But of course, there were the big, circular burns on both of her temples.

"Nothing yet?" Kyle asked Maria.

She shook her head. "Only some mumbling, but nothing big. I suspect she will wake sometime soon though," she said in her gentle tone. "She did strain her vocal cords, but I gave her something to help coat them while they heal. She'll be able to talk, she will only sound hoarse."

"I can watch over her," Kyle offered, nodding his head.

"Of course," Maria said, and she turned to leave.

Kyle stood awkwardly at Zoe's bedside. It wasn't until he saw a stack of books on a table across the room, did he have an idea.

Kyle walked over to the books, and picked out one. He also dragged a chair over to Zoe's bedside and took a seat.

"So Zoe," he started. "When I was younger, my mom used to read me books when I was sick. She would sit beside my bed and read to me every night for a few hours. I'm not saying you have a cold, but I thought maybe you'd like to hear about...birds, at least until you wake up. Now, I don't plan on leaving this spot until you do, so I hope you enjoy this." Kyle didn't know if Zoe could hear him, but he read anyway. The book he had picked out was an entire encyclopedia about birds. It was either that or _See Spot Jump_, in which case, he didn't think Zoe would want to hear.

Kyle didn't move from his spot, not when Maria had to come check on Zoe (he was sure he saw the nurse leave with a small smile on her face), and not when he had to go to the bathroom. He just held it until the feeling passed on.

He was sure a few hours passed, when he heard Zoe's voice for the first time.

"I like birds," she said in a barely-there, hoarse tone. Kyle looked up from the page about hummingbirds to see Zoe was looking at him. She almost looked lost, as if she didn't remember him, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. She was okay, and she was safe. That was all that mattered to him.

"Why do you like them?" He asked her.

"Cause they can fly away when things get too crazy, I guess," she said a little louder.

Kyle couldn't help but continue to smile. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually smiled back at him.

"Zoe?" Maria asked behind Kyle. Zoe focused her attention on the nurse. "Do you remember who this is?" She asked, referring to him.

Zoe looked back at Kyle and her lips moved, but no words came out.

"it's okay if you don't," Maria said.

"It's me Kyle," he said.

"You..." Zoe trailed off. He could see her mind was hard at work, trying to remember him. She looked like she was about to say something else, but she just shook her head quickly.

"Okay, Kyle..." Maria started. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I need to give Zoe some more fluids for her throat-"

"But-"

"Can he stay?" Zoe's voice croaked. Kyle looked down at his hand to see she was holding it tightly. "...he was reading to me about birds," she added to Maria.

"If you want him to," Maria said.

"I do."

X

Kyle walked with Zoe back to the common room later that day, after Maria decided she was safe to go.

"Take care Zoe," Kyle said after he saw her start to walk into the room to be with the other patients. He started to leave when she spoke up.

"Hey," she said.

He turned around and she said, "Thanks...for everything."

Kyle smiled at her. "No problem," he said.

After watching Zoe disappear behind the double doors, he walked towards one of the doctor offices. When he found the one he wanted, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from behind the door.

Kyle walked in the room and said, "Do you have a moment doctor?"

"Yes," Dr. Thredson said from where he sat behind his desk. "Kyle, I do. What can I help you with?"

Kyle shut the door behind him. and sat in front of the Doctor's desk. "I have a question about electro-therapy."

"Ah," Doctor Thredson said. "You don't agree with that method?"

Kyle shook his head.

Dr. Thredson nodded, and Kyle asked, "How long does it take for a patient's memory to return to them after they go through the therapy?"

"For whom does your question regard?"

"Zoe Benson."

"Hmm...All I can tell you is that it depends on the person, Kyle. And also how high the voltage was. Every patient is given no more than fifty percent. In some cases, some memories don't return at all. In due time, Ms. Benson might remember some things. But it has to come with time."

Kyle nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Is that all I can help you with?"

"Yes."


	7. Day 11

**This chapter is where things from Coven will start to come into play. You will see the similarities at the end. **

**I own nothing except my imagination. Enjoy**

* * *

Day 11

Zoe sat on the blue couch in the common room, with her feet tucked under her thighs. The sound of shouting from across the room grabbed her attention, and she looked over towards the door top see Madison being handled by an employee dressed in white.

"Stay here bitch," Zoe heard him say to her, "If you know what's good for you." Madison stumbled on her footing ,and quickly caught herself before she fell.

"Yeah whatever!" She yelled towards the employee who slammed the door shut behind him. "Ass hole," she muttered. Madison smoothed her hair down and walked towards Zoe.

"How are you feeling?" Madison asked.

"What was that all about?" Zoe asked.

Madison made a sound of disgust. "Don't worry about it. Just stay away from him, okay?"

Zoe nodded.

Madison produced a cigarette from her packet of smokes.

"Can I have one of those?" Zoe asked.

Madison chuckled. "Told you you'd want these sooner or later." She handed one to Zoe and lit it for her.

It was quiet between the two girls for a few seconds. "I want to get out of here," Zoe said. When Madison met her eyes, she said, "I can't take it anymore Madison. I hate it here."

"Shut up!" Madison said. She leaned in closer to Zoe and said, "If they catch you saying that, you'll appear weak to them. You don't want that. I thought we discussed this already? That shock must've done serious damage to your brain."

"I don't care if they hear me," Zoe said.

"Yes you do," Madison said. "You're a horrible liar."

Zoe shrugged and took a pull from her cigarette.

"Do you remember everything?"

"It comes back every once in a while, in jumbles," Zoe said. "The memories. They come back mostly at night, when I try to sleep. I don't let it bother me, though. I put the pieces together myself and deal with it."

"We-he-hell," Madison said. "Look at you. Sounding tougher than you did on the first day here. It's this place...the people here. It's the darkness."

Zoe nodded. "We're definitely going to get out of here, one day. You and me." _And Kyle. _Zoe wouldn't forget about him. He was one of her friends.

Zoe met Madison's eyes and Madison nodded.

X

(Later that night)

Dinner was over fast, and Madison and Zoe walked together to the kitchen. "Over here," Madison whispered. She took a hold of Zoe's wrist and pulled her along. he girls waited until the last of the kitchen workers left the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" Zoe asked Madison, who quickly made her way towards the fridge.

"I told you," Madison said while she rummaged through the fridge. "I saw some- aha!" She pulled a wine bottle out of the fridge and set it on the counter. "The communion wine."

Zoe was about to protest when Madison raised her eyebrows. "Oh what the hell," she said.

"Yes!" Madison said.

Madison took the bottle and pulled on Zoe's wrist and the two ran towards the door. Madison gasped when the girls smacked into someone, and Zoe saw it was Kyle.

"If you two keep crashing into me..." he trailed off.  
"Shhh!" Madison shushed him.

"What are you two doing?" A new voice said. Zoe turned around to see the same employee from earlier that day. The one who Madison was yelling at. She thought his name was Archie or something.

"Fuck off Archie!" Madison said to him. _Yeah that was his name. _ "Come on Zoe," she grabbed Zoe's hand and tried to pull her along.

"You're not going anywhere except to see Sister Jude." Archie told them.

"Come on man," Kyle said to him. "They weren't doing anything."

"Except trying to swipe the communion wine," Archie said.

"It's not like you haven't drunk it before!" Madison said.

"You're going with me," Archie said to Madison. He took a hold of her arm, and two things happened at once.

First Kyle said, "You don't have to do that." And second, Archie suddenly flew back in the air, across the room, and he hit the wall. Zoe immediately remembered how Madison told her she was a witch.

_"Hey Madison," Zoe said. "You never told me how you killed your director. You said you just killed him." Zoe brought it up the day after she found out Madison was a witch too. _

_"I made the spotlight fall on his head," Madison told her. _

_"How?"_

_"By making it move." _

Zoe watched Kyle run past the two girls to Archie. Madison took that opportunity to grab Zoe's hand and run.

Zoe was going to tell Madison to stop and make Madison go back with her to help the guys. She really was. But what made her stop in her tracks was the excruciating loud explosion that came from within the kitchen walls.


End file.
